Real Me
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Summary: UNDER MUCH REWRITTING, What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry.
1. Chapter 1

Mage: Hello everyone its so nice to see you all again and to those who are visiting for the first time welcome.

Harry: Yeah its actually good to see everyone welcome.

Voldemort: indeed its nice to see you.

Harry: hi Voldy its nice to have you here.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 1

"Harry are you series I can't believe it!" Harry was standing near Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione and he had just told them he's gay.

"what's so hard to believe Ron" asked Harry socked when his two best friends took a step back.

"stay away from me fag" said Ron

Harry stared at his best friend in Shock, looking to Hermione for support but she just looked away.

"Leave us alone we want nothing to do with you" Ron spat and with that with tears in his eyes harry ran away from his ex-best friends ran to the castle and up to the astronomy tower to cry.

Harry had no idea how long he'd been up there he just sat and stared at the night sky only to be pulled out of it by the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"Well, we'll, well if it isn't Potter the little golden boy "someone said in a joking tone

Harry didn't turn but he knew straight away who it was.

"what do you want Draco" asked Harry

To say that Draco was surprised would be an understatement he had never heard his friends voice so broken, so empty

"Common Harry it was just a joke" Harry turned his head only for Draco to see red puffy eyes

"what's wrong" asked Draco

Draco and his body guards sit with him with concern in their eyes "I told my friends I'm gay and they shunned me I'm band from Gryffindor tower or else they'll hex me, I can't believe I had that stupid hat put me in Gryffindor and not Slytherin...I'm such an idiot" said Harry

"No you're not harry your smart and kind and very cute you are no idiot" harry smiled he knew Draco would always try to cheer him up "You were almost in Slytherin" Crabbe asked "yep if I had never met Ron and got all those bad ideas of Slytherin in my head I'd be in Slytherin not that I ever really believed them"

Draco smiled "we'll you are hanging out with Slytherin regularly here without anyone knowing same with over the summer and since you and I where never really fighting with each other" started Draco

"Plus you and my parents get along swimmingly not to mention you and the dark lord being the best of friends since the start of summer so instead of those stupid lions you can sit with use loyal snakes at dinner like we keep asking you to do and I can have you sit in your favorite seat" said Draco pulling Harry playfully into his lap which they all burst out laughing "now isn't that comfy".

True to his word like usual Draco Goyle and crabs walked harry into the great hall only to get death glares from the Gryffindor and smiles from the Slytherin table since they knew harry was really a lot like them he just had to acted like there little golden boy harry smiled over to them as they walked over Pansy Parkinson came up to them and gave harry a hug causing many to stare.

"Harry is It true what happened with you and the lions" asked Pansy concern evident in her voice.

"yep and if you're going to ask if I'll go shopping with you to make me feel better than the answer is yes I'd really like that" said Harry

Pansy gave him a smile and pulled him down to the seat next to her she loved harry like a little brother and she would do anything for him while they were talking Draco sat on the other side and tried to block out the talk of clothes and makeup.

They were chatting away happily like they did during their nights in the astronomy towers unknown to everyone but the Slytherins they were getting to the point about Harry's hair and how they loved how long It was and the bits of green in it when a paper bird landed on Harry's plate he looked to each of the Slytherins and they said no to sending it so he unfolded the letter to see it was from the team saying he's off the team.

"What's it say harry?" Draco asked

"I'm off the quitting team" harry was on the brink of crying so Pansy pulled him into a sisterly hug.

"thanks Pansy you're a great friend" said Harry

"Hey we have to stick together where your friend's we've got your back" S=said Pansy

"Thanks guys and girls" they all shared a laugh as they ate Daphne tapped Harry's hand to get his attention

"what "asked Harry

"Harry don't look now but I think I see Nicholas red checking you out at the ravens table" said Daphne

Harry turned to look over to the Ravenclaw table, there he saw him the most handsome and sweetest Ravenclaw's ever as soon as Nicholas saw Harry looking at him he winked at Harry which caused Harry to turn a deep red and look away to enjoyed the rest of the evening with his friends but soon it was time to go, but Harry just stayed in his seat.

"What's wrong harry" asked pansy

"I can't go back to my dorm or they'll curse me" said Harry "it all started after I told them I was gay after several horny girls where trying to touch me I just yelled it out"

pansy looked like she was about to kill those girls for touching her brother " you can come back with use" said Pansy

Harry smiled "I'd love to but I think I'll just stay somewhere else, at least for now."

"Besides I'm not allowed in the Slytherin common room and I'm pretty sure Snape won't let me stay so I'll just stay in the chamber of secrets" said Harry

They smiled they knew about the chamber and walked away knowing Harry would be safe there with that he stood up summoned his stuff which spilled all over the table meaning someone was going threw it back in the dorm he summoned his missing things packed up and slipped on his invisibility cloak and headed out to the chamber entrance.

once he arrived he said the password in parseltongue and slid downed he did he noticed that the chamber was less creepy then it was before he felt bad entering the hall where he and the basilisk had fought. He went up to the basilisk which looked the same as the day he killed it He took a few of its bigger and smaller teeth some scales, blood and moved her body into the little pool where she sank he then took a random stone and changed it in to a tombstone saying here rest royal a loyal serpent and a loyal Allie.

"-I'm ssorry great basilisk-" said Harry After he was finished with forming the tomb, he heard a little whimper which sounded like hissing.

"-Hello iss ssomeone there come out I won't hurt you-" asked Harry after he had said that he saw a small amount of movement and saw three little silver snake come up to him

From what harry could tell the poor things where just baby's "-hello little ones are you lost-" the serpents shock their heads no "-We were born in here but we can't find are momma-"

What have I done harry thought "-I'm sso ssorry to ssay thiss but your mama iss no longer with use she hass died-" The three hatchlings lowered their heads in sadness

"-can we come with you-" asked the smallest of the bunch Harry smiled he always loved snakes but he had to act like people wanted but then he relented what happened today and smiled.

"-It would be my pleasure as of today you are my familiars you may look at me and I will not die you will protect me and I will protect you from snake hating monsters-" said Harry performing the bonding ritual.

The hatchlings smiled and raped themselves around Harry's arm and neck he went around the chamber found a fully stocked kitchen a bedroom with a green and silver mixture of furniture a canapé bed and large bathroom after casting a few cleaning spells he took a bath watching the hatchlings join him and smiling that they had someone to take care of them.

"-alright time for bed and I don't want to hear any complaints-" said Harry

The snakes giggled at that but followed there master and they went to bed after being fed meat chunks there master found in the fridge and hissing good nights harry had finally found a family his hatchlings and his friends he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Mage: hey guys so I'm going to be taking the time to go over this story and rewrite it before I even begin to do anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: Hello everyone its so nice to see you all again.

Harry: Why are you always to bloody cheerful it gets annoying after a while.

Voldemort: Yeah I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet.

Harry: You do I kill you off in the story.

Voldemort: Point taken.

Harry: coward.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning harry woke up to three sets of eyes looking at him they looked so cute just watching him "-what are you doing-" he asked the bigger one spoke first "-we wanted to have you take use with you today we agreed not go off and not do smoothing stupid unless you say so -"

Harry smiled and stroked their necks "-good then let me get changed and then we can go-" harry took his bath got dressed got his hatchlings around him and they were off he opens the entrance climbed out closed it

And headed to the great hall for breakfast when he entered many surprised faces of the Gryffindor's shocked that he won't back down and that's when he saw Ron holding his diary and trying to open it so he did the only thing he would like to do he used a spell to turn his

Diary into a snake "ahh where the bloody hell did this thing come from!" He looked over to harry and saw that the snake was going to him "you should know better than to look through other people's things just because your poor doesn't mean you can do whatever you want Ronald" he

Said the counter spell picked up his diary but before he went to the Slytherin table to sit with pansy and Draco Nicholas came up to him "hey Harry can we talk for a sec"

Harry blushed a deep Red he had no idea how sexy Nicholas's voice was "um sure that would be nice" nick took his hand and led him out of the great hall hearing many whispers they walked for a bit but once they were clear

"Harry I know you won't believe me when I tell you this but I'm in love with you I have been since third year I love your smile your hair your laugh I know you think I'm just to using you or I'm going to embarrass you but I swear that I care about you not your title and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove it if you-" the next thing he knew Harry's. Lips where on his and they were enjoying each other

embrace "please don't lie I'm too weak right now to even be able to carry another heart break you promise you love me for me" he got his question answered when Nicholas kissed him again

When they got back in the great hall they were holding hands which got even more whispers then went to their separate table after a quick kiss "hey guys" pansy squealed as did Daphne "oh my god what happens tell use everything"

Draco had a look of jealousy and was about to say something to when he saw movement under Harry's robes "harry what's under your robes" harry smiled "just my familiars" with that three little heads

Popped out from his shirt "oh harry how cute" they were about to look who made the sound but where stopped by there master "-don't kill them close your eyes sssecond eye lid-"

Doing as there master said they closed the eyes seconded lids since to anyone but there master they will kill "oh harry there so cute" said a girl at their table this drew the attention of one Hermione granger she screamed at the site of the three serpents reminding her of the basilisk which had petrified her in her

Second year "Hermione what wrong with you" Ron looked and followed her gaze to see the snakes around his ex-best friends shoulder and neck "what the hell are you Doing with those snakes potter!" Harry looked up at him and frowned

"there my friends so of course I'd sit with them" Ron turned red an got an angry look on his face " I'm talking about the ones around your neck you filthy parceltoung" a collective gasp wet threw out the hall everyone looked in Harry's direction with a look of shock and fear in their eyes looking at his neck but no one saw any snakes

" what are you talking about Weasley we've been sitting here the entire time we would have seen them around his neck if they were" harry gave a dark smile "he's right Ronald there not around my neck" he stood to exit "there around my arms oh and try and insult my parceltoung ability again and I'll make sure your expelled from my castle as the heirs of Slytherin Hufflepuff and Raven claw I do have that power "with that he sent a stinging hex at Ron and with a small laugh that sent chills down every ones spines he left

He headed off to potions which he really liked despite his horrible grade which he got since he was nerves of failing "hello Professor Snape I was wondering if you could assist me?" Snape turned and sneered at him "and why should I help you" harry frowned

"You know what stop you just hate me because I'm James son well news flash professor I'm not my father and I'm sorry for what he did to you but the fact your taking it out on me is kind of sad I mean no disrespect but it's true"

Snape jaw dropped had potter really seen why he treated him so badly and was he really standing up to him "and I know why you criticize me you think I'm a spoiled -

brat well guess what I'm not I've been mentally physically and emotionally beaten since the day I was dropped off at my aunt an uncles I was not treated like royalty I was treated worse than a house elf" Snape was shocked but he needed proof that potter was telling the truth and not trying to get pity from him

"And if you don't believe me look for yourself" he took his robe tie and shirt off to revile a scar riddled body that where years old they were all different sizes and a medium sized scar screaming FREAK on his right shoulder "the only one who tried to help was aunt petunia but even she couldn't do much"

"Oh my dearest lily I've failed you po-harry had I known what had happened I would have helped I may have hated your father but I did love your mother why didn't you tell anyone" after harry finished redressing he told Snape his reasons

"Because all I am to people is a tool for them to use I am nothing but a pawn for that old bastard to use I have learned over the summer and I'm stronger I'm smarter I will fight with the magic I want and I will win but not on the side People think"

Snape smiled he was very impressed by potters style of anger and hatred " oh I have also brought you some ingredients" he pulled out the blood scales teeth and venom of the basilisk from his bag which he charmed to hold them aside from the bit of each he was holding onto

To get a new wand "these are the scales blood teeth and venom of a fully grown basilisk they are in high condition I thought I'd give you them for class plus I knew you'd like them"

Snape looked like a kid in the candy store with these ingredient "thank you" harry gave the man an honest smile something he hadn't given

anyone other than the Slytherins since he left Gringgotts when he found out about Dumbledore stealing from his vault and keeping his creature blood suppressed he was planning on killing him instead of having the dark lord do it

"Hey believe it or not if I ever looked up to anyone in this school it was you" Snap's head shot up had he heard right had potter really just say he looked up to him "what" was all Snape could say since the bell rang and students started to come in

"Professor may I sit with the Slytherins today I'm fighting with the Gryffindor so I really don't want to sit with them and cause a distraction " Snape smirked "of course do to the things I've herd you may sit with my snakes"

"Thank you professor" everyone was shocked they had never seen Snape and harry be nice to each other but harry just ignored it

And sat with Pansy who welcomed him they sat through Snape's lecture on the potion ability of the basilisk teeth, scales, blood and venom

"now who can tell me what would happen if we added powdered morning root and blue moon powder to the venom what would happen" harry rose his hand being the only one who knew which surprised everyone manly because granger didn't know it "Mr. potter" said Snape with a shocked look on his face

"it would cause a healing potion capable of reversing any illness along with several disabilities like blindness and lack of hearing and if swallowed make mute no longer mute do to the fact the basilisk venom can cause those but if reversed properly its effect are reversed and its believed it can reverse the effects of the killing curse but that has yet to be proven" the entire class was silent

"How would you know that fag" said Ron smirking "Mr. Weasley" "it's alright professor he asked I have an answer it's because of my familiars if I'm going to have them I'm going to need to know everything about them"

"Like how there Venom works" once he finished he had his snacks pop out really quick only to be seen by Ron and you could see Ron viably pale "Mr. Weasley 20 points from Gryffindor Mr. potter that is correct 40 points to you to award to the house of your choice I'm very impressed by your knowledge of the basilisk"

"Thank you professor and I'd like any point I earn to go to Slytherin house" Hermione was frustrated she had lost her best friend just because of her relationship with Ron "professor why are we learning about the basilisk" Snape smirked "well miss Parkinson thanks to mister potter I was able to get my hands on-

Its teeth and blood scales and venom" everyone turned to harry only to see him talking to a snake that popped out of his collar "mister potter please ask your familiars to go back to the place your carrying it around its distracting the students"

Harry's head shot up "sorry professor" harry said something in parcletoung and the snake left to the inside of his shirt

"Now then how do we add basilisk tooth in any potion" harry was the first to raise his hand "Mr. potter" harry smiled "we put it in as a powder since that's the only way to add it without adding to much but you need to milk all the venom out of them first"

"Another 10 points mister potter well done" just as he was about to ask another question he knew harry would know the bell rang" tonight homework is a report on the basilisk and its body parts and how each works in a potion due tomorrow"

Harry was walking out of potions happy he and Snap's stupid war was over he can enjoy potions but his mood turned when Ron walked over and shoved him "what's the big idea making Hermione look bad fag did you know all that since your letting Snape bang you " people where all around them chanting fight harry let out a low grunt once he hit the floor Draco was going to intervene but pansy held him back seeing their friends familiars where awaiting for an order and Harrys creature blood was starting to show when she saw his nail growing and shaping into claws and scales forming on his body"-feel free to attack-"

With that Ron and the crowed of people froze on the spot when he saw three snakes inching their way to him "what are you doing potter" was all Ron was able to say before he saw harry shoot a spell at him he fell to the ground and before long he began feeling

devils snare wrapping around him without mercy "let me go harry" harry smirked he had learned this spell over the summer It's a fake devils snare but same effects just not effected by lumos or light

"No thanks ill have it let you go when it's bored just be glade it's not my snakes there venom dulls all the sense and you die by the beating of your own heart and I'm the only one who knows the cure " at this Ron visibly shuddered at the thought harry called his snakes back so they wouldn't be seen by a professor he looked at Ron and shot a nightmare curse he looked around and everyone but the Slytherin had look of pure fear on their face

"Mr. potter as much as I'm enjoying watching this you must let him go" said a smirking professor Snape "yes professor" harry shot another spell in parslthoung and the devil snare began to dissolve along with the nightmare cures which was causing Ron to convulse violently "run Weasley before I have my snakes go after you"

With that Ron ran off with some following him and others walking off to class" professor what can I do for you" Snape smirked "so Mr. potter the reason I stopped you is because I'm wondering what it was you said before the class came in" Harry smiled "I said I look up to you and have great respect for you"

"As I you mister potter a boy of your strength to be able to put up with muggles the way you have I myself have respect for "Harry gave his professor a smile "I'm glade well I should be going to class have a nice day professor" but before he walked off "oh professor about that favored".


	3. Chapter 3

Mage: Hello everyone I'm on my own this time I locked Voldemort and harry in another room so any way its nice to see you all and I hope you have nice day.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been almost a 3 months since Harry had come out to his friends and Gryffindor's are not even speaking to him which he couldn't be happier about he's made the top student list and he's been with Nicholas for almost all of it they have gone out on several dates and they don't hide their relationship they would share kisses in the hall while holding hands and he understands Harry's like of dark magic and thanks to him Slytherin was ahead 1,450 points with Gryffindor in the negative

Over all Harry's 6th year at school is going good " hey guys" said harry arriving in the great hall where he sat with the Slytherins " hey harry what up" said Draco "I just got my paper back form Snape on my report on the eternal nightmare potion I got an O"

"Wait to go harry" said his friends " it's not that big of a deal it was just an O" pansy rolled her eyes " Harry it's not just an O I mean you're taking master level potions and you say it's just an O I'm surprised you're not Raven claw not to insult Nick plus you made top student and you're the only Slytherin' on the list" this shocked harry greatly he knew he was one of the top ten but he didn't know he was number one

He looked at the list and noticed Hermione wasn't on it "huh grangers not on here that's surprising" "yeah her grades have been slipping I see her in class she looks so angry like she could kill" harry just shrugged his shoulders "who cares really it's probably just karma"

"Hey potter what's it like being the new Slytherin whore" shouted Ron from the Gryffindor table causing his house to laugh with a few looking uncomfortable

"I don't know since I have a boyfriend and I'm loyal to him unlike some people how does it feel to be losing all your matches with your crappy seeker sister and not even being remotely able to win the house cup with all the points you lost thanks to your big mouth" this caused a large sound a laughing to be heard threw out the hall

" give up Weasley there's nothing you or your idiot house mates can say to me that will bother me I'm proud of who I am and I don't care what anyone thinks about me and if you think you can beat me down with your word Remember I've been through a hell of a lot worse"

With that he stormed to the doors of the great hall throwing a spider charm at Ron he was quickly followed by several Slytherin and nick who were laughing at Ron

But this was far from over as he reached The door a spell was shot at him being who he was deflected it "really Ronald I see your aim hasn't improved" he deflected a spell from another lion and it turned into a full out fight harry firing off spells petrifying students and throwing a cutting hex or two "oh honestly" he shot a spell at the group causing them to cover their ears in pain

"this will take affect when you try to cause harm to someone without good reason consider it a lesson" with that he took nicks hand and they stormed out of the great hall with a look of satisfaction in his face

They walked to Slytherin common room Slytherin started talking in parceltoung so harry did the same "-hello harry how are you my beauty I see you have brought along with your handsome friend have you completed the bonding-" this caused a blush

run across Harry's face being seen by everyone "-I'm fine my lord an no we haven't yet how are you not giving information to that old fool I hope-" Salazar had a offended look on his face "-I Would never rat out a member of my family or my house-"

"-I meant no disrespect lord Salazar I'm just making sure of those that are in my court-" Salazar smiled "-you are forgiven my boy I know your just worried now enter my common room and relax-"

Thy walked in to the common room nick took a seat on the couch and harry was going to join him when he felt arms around his waist piling him down

He turns to see his mates smiling face "hey you" said nick "hey yourself how are things with the ravens" Nick just kept smiling "what do I have something on my face" Nick laughed

"No I was just thinking of something we can do tonight you and me by the lake relaxing on a blanket with a picnic gazing up at the stars then me ravishing you till you forget your own name"

Blaise let out a gaging sound "guys I'm fine with you dating each other but please leave the sexual stuff out of it" Daphne and pansy on the other hand disagreed and asked for more details

"I'll go ask a house elf to prepare it " harry got off his lap and kissed his lips tenderly "please have one of the Slytherin go with you I don't want you to be hurt no matter how able body you are to defend yourself please"

Nick smiled at this "sure babe common pansy I could use your help" at that pansy was off the couch and was already half way to the door " I'll take that as a yes then" pansy just rolled her eyes "common if you're going to have a dinner with harry you need someone who knows what he likes"

With that they were out the door "so harry how your relatives are treating you". Asked Draco "where getting along better since I'm living with my aunt petunia now since she left Vernon and Dudley's staying with him and she moved in with me aunt Bella my aunt couldn't be happier"

Draco gave a nod of approval "good I can't believe that old fool had her under an imperious so she would have her let that bastard uncle of your beat you and keep aunt Bella away from you" Draco said calmly

They were discussing more about harry home life when pansy and nick returned with the basket he walked over to harry and they shared a kiss "it's all taken care of Snape will cover for us during dinner so we can go to the lake"

An hour later they were down by the lake enjoying each other's companies and exploring each other's body's (sorry no graphic sex till later sorry)

After they were finished Nicholas walked harry back to the castle and escorted him to the Slytherin common room where he kissed each other good tonight

When harry walked through the portrait he was greeted by pansy and Daphne waiting for him "hey girls" they turned with a look of knowing on their faces like they knew they did it "well your back late we waited up for you" "we'll we had are picnic and enjoyed each other's company"

"Okay back to the good stuff did you guys do it how was he" asked a excited pansy "I'll leave you to your own imagination" as he walked to another portrait and whispered the password and went to the chamber but not before wishing the girls goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Mage: Hello everyone I'm I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short I'm going to make it up to you I promise.

Voldemort: Your just using that as an excuse so you don't have to work as (ducks spike ball thrown at his head).

Harry: Don't insult him love I learned my lesson the first time I did.

Mage: Got that right Dude.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day he walked into the great hall only to get whispered about and when he looked over to the Slytherin table they look furious " what's wrong Draco" he asked he showed him the school paper (yes I know it never had a school paper but it just worked) he read the header :HARRY POTTER A SLUT? EX LOVER TELL'S ALL: he looked up at Nicholas only to see him kissing a girl in his house when he looks over to harry he smiles and just shrugged his

shoulder "harry are you okay" asked pansy but he just stands and runs out of the great hall crying not hearing his friends running after him calling his name "harry stop wait"

But he didn't hear them he just kept running to the astronomy tower when Draco and the others got there they found harry with his wand at his neck ready to fire the cutting hex "harry don't do it please!" screamed pansy

"I'm sorry Pansy looks like I won't be able to help with your potions exam " he fires the cutting hex but at that moment they all shot a disarming spell at him but by that time the spell had already made contact with his neck and he was falling to the floor "harry!" screamed Draco

As he ran to harry and chanting every healing spell he could at harry "somebody get Snape hurry " and Pansy and Luna dashed out of the astronomy tower and ran to the great hall and barging in as they walked to Snape while Luna fired the nightmare charm at Nichols causing him to fall to the floor and start to go into shock when they reached the teachers table they

went straight to Snape an explained to him what was happening and they ran out of the hall but when they reached to tower they saw Harry was paler them normal an everyone was crying over him and Snape went straight to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Mage: Hello everyone I'm so sorry that my chapters have still been so short I'm Really trying.

Voldemort: Actually he is I worked less trying to conquer magical Europe.

Harry: That alone is surprising.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 5

It's been a month since Harry's failed suicide attempt. And harry health is returning and he's still keeping ahead in his studies but he's staying in the chamber and his friends can only get in with the medallions harry gave them but they've been dealing with Harry's tortures all week so there unable see him the dark lord sent harry a message threw there link asking him

If he was okay and harry just said he was fine harry has been speaking to him more often and surprisingly he gotten harry to talk more to everyone else

"Harry do you think you're ready to come out of the chamber you need to face this head on" said Tom threw the link "I think so it's been long enough plus I realized something"

"And what was that my little emerald" asked Tom "I was only with him so somebody would love me that way I was so hurt that I needed someone to be there but know I see I had you and Draco"

"Are you saying you want to be in a tirade with me and Draco?" Asked Tom "yes Marvolo I know you and Draco are together but would you take a creature like me"(sorry if it seems a little fast I just want to get further into the story)

"My sweet emerald of course we'd take you we were actually thinking of asking you" just then Draco run in and hugs harry "oh harry I'm so happy you'll be with me and Marvolo"

"Draco to tight I can't breathe" said harry "sorry I'm just so happy" "how do you already know?" Draco smirked "simple soul-mates have a mental link why do you think you and Tom can hear each other's thoughts"

"I thought It was the bond since I'm one of his horcrux we'll then again I am an heir of Slytherin and everything I've known was a lie" "no harry your his horcrux a so am I because he removed the one from Raven claw diadem so you could wear it but even before I could hear his thoughts" (warning lots of hot gay sex)

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Tom had come into the chamber and raped his arms around his waist and Draco kissing his neck "Harry let us make you feel better my emerald"

All Harry's able to do is let out a strained yes too busy with Draco removing his pants and palming his hard dripping erection while Tom was teasing his hard nipples but new harry wouldn't last long so he released Harry's left nipple and banished there rest of their clothes and kissed down his scared shoulder hissing spells to remove them

Harry let out a scream of ecstasies as the cold air hit him and Draco wrapped his lips around his cock while Tom lubed his fingers in Harry's mouth sucking on three of his digits he let out a moan of disappointment when Tom removed them and gently kissed Harry's lips

"Harry are you sure you want to go through this" Harry shook his head not trusting his voice an let out a loud moan when Tom pushed in the first finger but was silenced when Draco released his cock and began to kiss harry as there

Tongues battled for dominance which harry gladly gave Draco his moans only got louder as Draco two of his own fingers alongside the Toms "harry do you think you can take both of us at the same time"

Harry could only nod his head yes which all the incentive they needed ad they pushed there long rods together they lubed and pushed into harry letting him scream only to be muffled by Tom taking him

Into a heated kiss "harry you're so tight I won't last long" "neither will I my sweet emerald" they started to thrust in out of harry at the same time having his moans muffled by Tom "Draco count of three we cum together"

"One huh two three" they came deep inside harry each spurt hitting Harry's prostate making him moan in pleasure

Once they pulled out they fell onto the bed and Draco and Tom laid on both sides of harry when they awoke though the dark lord was gone leaving a note saying he had to return for a meeting and would contact them threw there link.


	6. Chapter 6

Mage: Hello everyone I'm happy to announce that the chapter is longer.

Voldemort: Wait to go where so happy for you.

Harry: Got that right.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 6

"So harry how about I escort you to breakfast my darling mate" harry blushed loving how Draco called him his mate "I'd like that Draco"

As They got dressed Draco stopped and touched the last visible scar on Harry's shoulder "harry I promise ill make that bastard pay for this" only to kiss him later as they walked in to the great hall holding hands and laughing to many this site meant he really had to turned dark but to other surprisingly not just Slytherins where smiling at him once they entered the hall harry got bombarded by apologies from the

Gryffindor's and shots from fellow griffins manly the boys "what the fuck why are you apologizing to the little fag" screamed Ron

"That's it I've had it with you as the air of Lefay Raven claw Slytherin and Hufflepuff I hear by strip the Weasley of their pure blood title and magic you and your family are hear by expelled from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry never allowed to step foot In my castle again the only Weasley ever allowed to return and keep their magic are George, Fred, bill and Charlie Weasley along with their children you are also forbidden from speaking of the magical world with any muggle under curse of death so mote it be said so mote it be done!" With a flash you could literally see the magic leaving there bodies and there wands burn

They fell to the floor and where thrown from the school by magic and sent back home "harry my boy how you could do that to your friends"

"Oh shut the bloody hell up I know all about you stealing from my vaults suppressing my blood and raising me like a pig for slaughter"

"Harry I did what I did for the greater good" harry rolled his eyes "quoting Grinwald now are we professor you realize that crap doesn't work with me you're a fool and always will be" Dumbledore tried to enter Harry's mind but was thrown out and across the hall

"You are here by striped of your titles and magic I cast you out of are world along with your memories once you're in the muggle world your body will turn to ash so mote it be" and he was gone as well " I hereby appoint Lucius Malfoy as the new head master of Hogwarts"

Many shocked gasp where heard "I believe lord Malfoy will be a good head master in my opinion

And let it be said that the only time I was a bad judge of character was when befriended the Weasley"

"Know until lord Malfoy arrives I'd like student to not sit at their house table and instead sit with people from another house so we can get rid of this house feud and rivalries"

Truth be told he didn't think they would listen but he saw Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Slytherin talking even some Slytherin and Gryffindor

But overall it was a very good day he had gotten rid of Dumbledore and the Weasley in one day

The next day luscious had taken the head master position and put Harry's class ideas into effect so everything was going great with luscious as head master Tom came in and out of the school as he pleased

It's Halloween now and harry was sitting at the Slytherin table eating lunch as usual but with a few Gryffindor girls he made friends with when the mail came Draco and harry looked up and spotted a familiar owl carrying two boxes one was dropped in front of Draco the other in front of harry

They opened there own box and gasped. For harry It's a goblin-made bracelet. It's made from silver with emeralds embedded on it. Harry caressed the bracelet before he noticed the Slytherin family crest on the bracelet there was something else in the box so harry started to pull it out when he pulled it out he saw it was the

Most beautiful outfit in the world in emerald green greeted him. The top was cut in a long-sleeved tunic style, with black stitching that one would have to look closely to see that they looked like tiny vines that twisted into lemniscuses patterns. Around the cuffs of the sleeves were the same vines in emeralds shapes. The neck was high with the same diamond shapes, with a slight V in the middle for comfort.

This was accompanied with dark green leggings with black stitching, and a long elegant skirt that came down to his ankles, with more lemniscuses-patterned vines. To complete this outfit was a clone with more intricate black lemniscuses patterns, some emerald jewelry in ancient Goblin-like crafting, including an emerald diadem. There is writing in parselscript for protection stitched on it. Harry was stunned.

"It's beautiful", Harry smiled softly.

Draco received a silver locket embedded with diamonds and the Slytherin family crest and the protections where written in Latin along with a tunic shirt and slacks done in blueish-grey stitching with diamonds with diamond like stitching

Pansy was staring at the gifts knowing full we'll what they meant "oh my god he finally asked harry Draco he asked you to be his betrothed" Harry had a smile on his face so big they thought his face would crack same with Draco

"Harry you know what this means" harry shook his head knowing full well what it meant they shared a kiss only to be interrupted by three curious hatchlings asking there master what's the great news "-well me and Draco have been asked to be married to are shared mate and we have accepted-" their eyes lit up "-master the great you have a mate where so happy for you" "-yes that great-" the little one was the last to congratulate him "-mommy I'm so happy for you-" and they all froze there cheering and harry stood "guys will be right back"

He exited the great hall he put Nyx (the little one) down on the ground "-Nyx you just called be mom-" his head was down "-I'm sorry master I didn't mean to I just-" harry cut him off before he could finish "-its fine I actually like the sound of it you can call me mom all three of you can-" the three shot their heads up in shock of hearing that

"-I Always wanted kids and I'm not sure I can but I'm happy I could have the three of you-"they wrapped around him in there version of a hug "-I love you three very much remember that-" harry walked back into the great hall his smile still eminent

He sat with the Slytherin and just as they were talking harry got an idea "Dobby!" One second later the small elf appeared "yes harry potter sir how may Dobby serve his master" bowed Dobby but still smiling like a fool "Dobby go down to the chamber of secrets and put this gown on the model that holds them please" Dobby Bowed "yes master" said Dobby with a smile

"Wow I never would have thought you'd make him your own personal elf I mean I thought you were against it" harry smirked "no I'm against how most people treat them I'd rather treat them with respect" he felt a pair of eyes on him he looked up to see Hermione glaring at him but just pushed it off "Draco you can put yours with mine if you want "Draco nodded "sure they'll be safer there" harry called Dobby again and he placed Draco's next to his

"thanks Dobby tell kreacher I said hi" since the time harry moved into Grimmauld place with aunt Petunia and aunt Bellatrix when she moved out of her husband's house he's been trying to get the old elf to lighten up which has been working but the turning point was when kreacher announced that Dobby was his mate and know expecting a baby since then the old house elf has been happier "so guys what are we going to where to the Halloweens day ball" the girls and harry started discussing Ideas for their dress while Draco and the boys rolled their eyes and discussed their tux ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Mage: Hello everyone We have a guest visitor today say hello.

Draco: Hey guys

Voldemort: Hello Draco.

Harry: Hi Draky.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 7

The day went by without much happening it was the night of the dance and harry and the girls where getting ready pansy had decided to go with a blue wedding dress look with long sleeves and V-neck cut Daphne with a green cocktail dress with white in it as the girls where getting ready they were beginning to wonder what was taking harry so long.

"Harry honey you okay in there" asked lavender "yeah just finishing up I'll be out in a minute" he replied "alright" a minute past and harry came out of the bathroom an all the girls jaws dropped harry came out in a black long ball gown with long black fitted sleeves stopping at the tips of his wrists with silver trim the waist was taken in to fit his feminine form the waist had silver stitching that looked like snakes where wrapping around his waist with a silver a low v neck and onyx diadem the gown had reached all the way to the ground and had green sparks making it look as if the dress was bleeding emeralds he had done his hair so it reached the small of his back and had curled it and put a bit of it in a high pony tail he removed his glasses and put in his eye sight potion and the girls.

Stared stunned "oh my god harry you look fabulous that dress is beautiful Draco is going to love it he'll love the easy access to your neck and shoulder" causing the few girls in the to laugh as he blushed "alright my aunt bought this for me and she knew about Draco and tom and thought they would love this although I love it two".

After their Lengthy discussion they were finally on their way to the portrait the girls told harry to wait while they went ahead "hey boys Draco I'd sit still a bit more" Draco rolled his eyes "why should I do that" Daphne just giggles "because it'll be worth it" a minute or so later harry came out causing the guys jaw to droop to the ground Draco rose from his seat and walked over to harry "hello Draco how do I look" all Draco could do was stare.

Harry let out a squeak as he was pulled into his mate's chest and Draco's lips on his and lifted harry and spun him "you look gorges love truly beautiful" harry smiled "thank you Draco".

They walked their way to the double doors of the great hall as they entered they herd may shocked gasps and whispers about Harry and his friends as the music started It had seemed to snap every one out of it as they stared " Harry love may I have this dance" asked Draco " of course good sir" Draco put an arm on Harry's waist and harry put one on Draco's shoulder and they began to waltz they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see a smiling Lucius Minerva or Snape looking in their direction they watched the happy couple dance in the glow of the moon and smiling.

Soon the song ended and harry went to the refreshment table to get something when he got there he noticed Hermione was sitting by herself "Hermione you okay "asked harry sitting next to her "no I'm not I've lost my best friend and my boyfriend".

Harry was taken aback by the sadness in her voice but he stood firm "you lost me because you didn't want anything to do with me so it's your own fault" "don't you think I know that I keep thinking how much pain it must of caused you not having me and Ron by your side but that doesn't mean you should make friends with the snakes".

"For your information I have known them just as long as I've known you and I got along fine without you and there more than friends to me there the family I've never had and a hell of a lot better friends then you guys ever where and I knew I could actually trust them so with that why don't you get new friends and leave my fucking life alone thinking you're so smart we'll you're not your just a show off who like to make People think there stupid".

Harry stands and walks over to Draco and asked to dance as the next song started Draco noticed his mate was less talkative then usual "what's wrong love?" Harry looked up and his mate "I got into a fight with granger I don't want to talk about it". Draco just smiles knowing harry would tell him when he was ready they just danced the night away swaying to the sound of the music and laughing with their friends the night ended with harry being crowned queen of Halloween and Blaise the king instead of the old ways where they would of had to dance together they just danced with their dates all leading to a romantic night of intimacy with Draco and harry falling asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Mage: Hello everyone sad news this is the finale chapter to this story I'm sorry to say. and because of that Voldy, Harry, and Draco aren't here to say hello.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

Real Me

* * *

Summary:

What if Harry was more Slytherin than people thought hung out with Slytherin's warning Weasley bashing Gryffindor bashing Dumbledore bashing Hermione bashing good pansy and Draco and Slytherin Tom/Draco/Harry gay girly harry

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry slowly opened his eyes

Open to see Draco sleeping across from him before he was able to say good morning he felt a wave of nausea hit him he ran to the bath room and threw up in the toilet "harry love are you alright" asked a concerned Draco combing to check on him "no I think I need to see Madame Pomphrey" harry rested his head on Draco's lap and falling

asleep again not noticing when Draco dressed him and took him to the hospital wing for a checkup a few minutes later and results later Draco sat stung in the chair next to his mate "Dray..Where...am I" Draco turned to his mate and couldn't Help the smile that came across his face "harry your pregnant" harry sat stuns till a smile reached his face and he started to cry "I'm pregnant oh thank you god's Draco I'm so happy" they embraced in a hug and started talking about the baby and rubbing his flat tummy. which has yet to show that he is pregnant an hour or so later they were both still in the hospital wing when pansy came in looking worried but to relieved that her friend and little brother where okay.

"What happened I went to your dorms to wake you and neither of you where there and I saw what look like a rushed getting ready and came as fast as I could is everything okay" Draco and Harry Shared a look and a smile and harry took a deep breath "Pansy I've got great news I'm pregnant" harry told her bluntly the next thing they were covering their ears as a squeal was herd threw out the castle which made ears ring.

The End/or be continued you choose


End file.
